


Brand New Start

by ichibani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mention other characters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichibani/pseuds/ichibani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace mucho que Danny observa a Isaac. Pero no esperaba que las cosas saliesen así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Historia inspirada en un gif que tuai (debería aprender a poner links) dejó en un comment en su LJ en el Whatever Prompt.

Danny observa por la ventana el trasiego en la casa al final de la calle. La casa de los Lahey ha estado cerrada los últimos meses, desde la muerte del señor Lahey hasta que Isaac consiguiese los papeles de la emancipación.  No puede evitar sentirse un poco sucio al observar las entradas y salidas de la casa. Puede que sea por estar usando los prismáticos. Scott, Stiles, Boyd, y el primo Miguel (alias Derek Hale) han estado llevando y trayendo bultos. Supone que, al final, Isaac ha optado por mudarse de nuevo allí. Al fin y al cabo, la casa es suya.

 

Danny siempre ha tenido debilidad por Isaac. Sus grandes ojos azules y su sonrisa tímida siempre han hecho que le recorran mariposas por el estómago. Aunque cuando ahora mira en el vestuario su cuerpo largo y fibroso, sus pensamientos son bastante más pecaminosos. Con cierta satisfacción, se da cuenta de que desde la muerte del señor Lahey, no ha vuelto a ver ningún moratón más manchando su pálida piel. Piel que hace tiempo sueña con recorrer con su lengua.

 

Como si pudiese leer su mente, Isaac se gira hacia él con media sonrisa, haciéndole sonrojar. Danny se gira rápidamente, avergonzado de la pillada y continúa vistiéndose para salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

 

-¡Ey, Danny! –le frena la voz de Isaac en su huida.

-¡Ey! –le dice avergonzándose de su elocuencia.

-¿Vas a tu casa?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-He vuelto a vivir a mi casa y me preguntaba si podía ir contigo.

 

Danny le sonríe y le dice, con una voz tan tímida que no suena a él: -Claro.

 

Al principio es un poco incómodo, pero la conversación comienza a fluir y para cuando están llegando a casa de los Mahealani, van riéndose de cualquier chorrada. Para sorpresa de ambos, Danny no va hacia su casa, sino que sigue caminando para acompañar a Isaac.

-Gracias –dice este último con una sonrisa tímida, marca Isaac.

-No hay de qué –responde Danny, con no menos timidez. –Siento… -comienza. –Siento todo lo que te ha pasado. Ojalá hubiese podido… no sé, cambiar algo.

 

Isaac le mira, y antes de darle tiempo a comprender, deja un casto beso en sus labios. Apenas un roce, que le hace desear más, inclinándose hacia delante para no perder el contacto, aún sin abrir los ojos. La risita que suelta Isaac le hace abrirlos de golpe.

-¿Quieres pasar? –le pregunta intentando sonar casual.

-Sí.

 

Isaac cierra la puerta, apoyándose en ella. Observando a Danny dejar la mochila a un lado, deshaciéndose de la chaqueta antes de girarse hacia Isaac. Caminando lentamente hacia él. Acaricia su mejilla con cuidado, observando como cierra los ojos en respuesta. Con cuidado, Danny le quita la mochila y el fino abrigo, dejándolos a un lado. Acaricia al chico muy lentamente por encima de su ropa, dándole tiempo a pararle los pies, sin querer forzarle a nada.

 

Siente los músculos apretados de su estómago, su pecho firme bien dibujado, apretando ligeramente sus hombros con las manos, intentando averiguar en qué momento Isaac se ha desarrollado tan bien. Cuando alza la mirada, se encuentra con sus enormes ojos azules mirándole y no sabe muy bien qué leer en ellos. Acaricia su cuello lentamente, apenas apoyando sus dedos, recorriendo la línea de su mandíbula con los pulgares. Isaac se deja acariciar, sintiéndose importante con cada roce, como hacía mucho que no se sentía.

 

-¿Quieres que… quieres que subamos a mi habitación? –le pregunta dubitativo.

 

Danny le mira, comprendiendo que lo que no ha sabido leer en sus ojos no es más que la mezcla entre la excitación y el deseo del adolescente que es, y el miedo al castigo físico del que aún no ha podido desprenderse.

-¿Quieres tú? –le pregunta, separándose de él. Mirándole con cariño.

 

Isaac asiente, cogiéndole de la mano, guiándole escaleras arriba. Una vez dentro del cuarto, la falsa seguridad de Isaac vuelve a evaporarse, pero Danny aprieta la  mano que sostiene la suya, ganándose una nueva sonrisa tímida de Isaac.

-Yo… yo nunca…

 

Danny lo entiende, porque lleva demasiado tiempo observando en la distancia como para no conocerle, como para no saber, como para no entender.

-Yo no tengo prisa –le dice con una sonrisa, todo hoyuelos y los ojos brillantes.

 

Isaac tira con cuidado de la mano  por la que aún permanecen unidos y por fin, se atreve a tocarle mientras le besa. Danny le guía con dulzura, enseñándole, tentándole, mientras las manos de Isaac van cogiendo confianza y comienzan a colarse debajo de la ropa.

 

La temperatura sube, mientras los besos aumentan de intensidad y las caricias se hacen menos inocentes. Se separan un segundo, sólo porque necesitan respirar, y Danny pide permiso sin palabras para quitarle la camiseta, e Isaac lo deja implícito al librarse de la suya. Danny puede sentir sus ojos recorriendo su piel, del mismo modo que siente sus manos. Con cuidado de no presionarle le lleva hasta la cama, dónde ambos se sientan.

 

Beso a beso, con cada caricia, van librándose de la ropa que les separa mientras se recuestan en la cama. No importa lo intensas que se vuelvan las caricias, no importa la excitación que sienta Danny cada vez que las grandes manos de Isaac bajen por su costado y le aprieten el culo, esa noche no pasará de ahí. Porque Isaac no está preparado aunque crea que sí y le importa demasiado como para que salga huyendo de arrepentimiento la mañana siguiente. Porque Isaac necesita comprender lo especial que es, y él va a mostrárselo.

 

Apenas son las 8 y media de la tarde, pero ambos se dejan llevar por el sueño. Acomodados bajo el fino edredón, Isaac se queda dormido con la cabeza en el hombro de Danny. Sus piernas entrelazadas, un brazo apretándole posesivamente contra él y la más dulce de las sonrisas pintada en la cara.

 

Danny le mira con cariño. “Mañana será otro día”, piensa y se deja envolver por el calor de Isaac, acompañándole en su sueño.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado. Si es así, dejadme un kudo o un comment :D


End file.
